Freak Show
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =Freak Show |dt =Freak Show |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =26 |director =Nathan Chew |writer =Steve L. Hayes |aired =12/11/1999 }} Freak Show is the twenty-sixth episode of Godzilla: The Series, and is the fifth episode of season 2. Plot The episode opens with H.E.A.T. witnessing Godzilla being attacked by some bounty hunters. When they are asked who put up the bounty on Godzilla, they tell them that it was a man named Tobias Wilson, who has a mutant circus called Mutant Mania. The team then decides to attend one of the showings to see whats going on. Elsie Chapman opts to stay at headquarters. At the circus, they track Wilson down and in an uncharacteristic move, Nick begins to threaten Wilson and tells him to stay away from Godzilla. Wilson responds by saying that what H.E.A.T. does is no better than what he does at the circus because, H.E.A.T. either eliminates monsters or sends them to a government facility. one of the monsters, Medusa, escapes and begins to wreak havoc on the city. Nick is able to get a sample of the monster's DNA, and it continues its rampage. They then determine that Medusa is fueled entirely by electrolytes, and that it could absorb every drop of water on the planet. It then heads toward the reservoir, and Nick decides that they must get there first. Randy Hernandez then points out that increasing the amps on the electric fence could dry Medusa out, and he then rewires the circuits at the fence to send it into a power surge shortly before Medusa arrives. She then flows under the fence and into the water, which she begins to absorb. At this time, Godzilla arrives and begins to fight the gelatinous Medusa. While he is initially in a good position, Medusa quickly forms around him and begins to absorb the water in his body. He gets her off with his atomic ray, but is too dehydrated to move. Anthony Hicks then uses a group of tanks to push him into the reservoir. In the lab, Elsie and Mendel at the creature will liquefy at high temperatures, and solidify at low ones. they put this to immediate use and begin to lure the creature away from any water. It is able to escape into the subway tunnels and into the bay where Godzilla is waiting. Godzilla's atomic ray liquefies Medusa, and Elsie and Mendel use an oil skimmer attached to the H.E.A.T. Seeker to suck Medusa out of the water and in to heated tanks, which are loaded onto a truck. When Hicks inquires as to where H.E.A.T. is taking the creature, Nick replies that he thought the Military was handling extraction. They catch the truck, which is revealed to be driven by Tobias Wilson, who is then arrested. Appearances Characters & Monsters *Godzilla *Mutant Mania Monsters *H.E.A.T. **Nick Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven *Anthony Hicks Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *H.E.A.T. Seeker *N.I.G.E.L. Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:TriStar Pictures